


B99 X Me

by fanfic_mashups



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Self-Inserted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_mashups/pseuds/fanfic_mashups
Summary: This is a fanfiction that includes self-inserted author and her life into the story with the Nine-Nine. Keep reading, keep watching B99 and NOINE NOINE!





	1. Chapter 1

It was my first day in New York, I just arrived to NYC a few days ago from my beloved hometown. I came to New York to find a job after my studies. I didn't know what to expect. It will be an exciting adventure. Since S, my friend has been working as an attorney general for a few years here, I should get a job. 

Me: What kind of job can I take up? *browsing into catalogue*  
Me: Oh! The police station at Brooklyn is hiring people!  
*phone ring*  
Me: Hello? Is this a police station at Brooklyn? I'm here to apply for a job. Yes. Yes, I have graduated from Police Academy a few years back. I'm hired? Thank you! See you tomorrow!  
Me: OMG!!! I'M WORKING!

Me: Hey S! I have a job in New York but it's somewhere in Brooklyn.  
S: wow congratulations! Should we meet for lunch tomorrow?  
Me: not this week just yet. 

The next day, I walked into the station feeling nervous. 

Rosa: Yo! Who's this newbie dork?  
Charles: please don't be affected, hi, I'm Charles, Jake's best friend.  
Jake: hi I'm jake, I love Die Hard! It's my life  
Amy: Hi I'm Amy, a Sergeant, Jake's wife.  
Gina: Hi I'm Gina and I'm mentally a detective. I love to dance. *does splits on the floor*  
Me: wow you're indeed flexible.  
Terry: hi I'm Terry. I'm a lieutenant here. These are Hitchcock and Scully.  
Captain Holt: Hi I'm captain Raymond Holt and no nonsense here, and I'm gay. That's my husband here.  
Me: hi I'm A, I just arrived to New York a few days ago and I'm ...... *awkward pause*

Crazy adventures will come soon


	2. Are You Sus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since my friend have the same name as one of the detective's ex, the Nine-Nine suspects I'm betraying them. 
> 
> Meanwhile, I met someone special.. Who can that be.

Am I Sus?

I have been in the Nine-Nine for a few days and the place is already out of place. Why is everyone looking at me this way? Why? Can someone tell me? They looked at me as though I saw Holt doing tango with Kevin.

Why?

Amy: Hey kiddo! Do you need help with paperwork?

Me: No, why? Amy, I am like you. We can be pals. Who knows? I'm bilingual. What about you?

Amy: I am? I guess. I'm a latina, like Rosa.

Rosa: I heard my name.

Me: Nevermind. It's fine. Oh ok. Now it's lunch. I'm heading out

Jake: Guys!!! I think she's suspicious. Let's go and spy on her

Terry: You call us here to tell us that? Terry hates suspicions

Amy: I love you Jake but this is too much. Why do you have a dig on her?

Jake: Let me explain.First, at 10am today, I snoop into her phone to see her friend is also the name of my ex. She is also a defence attorney, working at the same firm as Perez. At 12noon today, she left the precinct to give her some "paper work". Then just now, she stutters! 

Rosa: That sounds sufficient. I think she's a spy, but I am somehow attracted to that little Chick.

Jake: I even found out she's friends with Gina, our Gina Linetti

Everyone: OMG NO WAY!

Charles: What's wrong with that. She looks as though she's addicted to her phone.

Amy: Charles' right! She is so addicted to Instagram

Me: Hey I'm back. Why is everyone staring at me.

Jake: Hey I would love to come to your house.

Me: What? Ok. Saturday night


	3. Are You Sus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since my friend have the same name as one of the detective's ex, the Nine-Nine suspects I'm betraying them. 
> 
> Meanwhile, I met someone special.. Who can that be.

Am I Sus?

I have been in the Nine-Nine for a fee days and the place is already out of place. Why is everyone looking at me this way? Why? Can someone tell me? They looked at me as though I saw Holt doing tango with Kevin.

Why?

Amy: Hey kiddo! Do you need help with paperwork?

Me: No, why? Amy, I am like you. We can be pals. Who knows? I'm bilingual. What about you?

Amy: I am? I guess. I'm a latina, like Rosa.

Rosa: I heard my name.

Me: Nevermind. It's fine. Oh ok. Now it's lunch. I'm heading out

Jake: Guys!!! I think she's suspicious. Let's go and spy on her

Terry: You call us here to tell us that? Terry hates suspicions

Amy: I love you Jake but this is too much. Why do you have a dig on her?

Jake: Let me explain.First, at 10am today, I snoop into her phone to see her friend is also the name of my ex. She is also a defence attorney, working at the same firm as Perez. At 12noon today, she left the precinct to give her some "paper work". Then just now, she stutters! 

Rosa: That sounds sufficient. I think she's a spy, but I am somehow attracted to that little Chick.

Jake: I even found out she's friends with Gina, our Gina Linetti

Everyone: OMG NO WAY!

Charles: What's wrong with that. She looks as though she's addicted to her phone.

Amy: Charles' right! She is so addicted to Instagram

Me: Hey I'm back. Why is everyone staring at me.

Jake: Hey I would love to come to your house.

Me: What? Ok. Saturday night


End file.
